Surprise
by DreamingInColour
Summary: A birthday fic for Digitallace. Harry is planning a surprise party for Draco's birthday, but not everything goes to plan. HPDM. Mature content.
1. Part 1

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALEXIS!**

In case you didn't know its Digitallace's birthday! So I wrote this fic for her in honour of her brilliance so she knows just how much we all love her! I'd like to thank Love0potion0gone0wrong, who took the time to beta this for me, he did a brilliant job so go check out his fabulous stories!

It will come in three parts, one today, one tomorrow and another the next day. Lex did give me a few requirements they were: a Monty Python quote, a stack of dirty magazines, a collection of silly hats and an overly aggressive owl; so keep your eye out for them!

Harry and Draco and friends don't belong to me and I make no money from this.

So, Lex, darling, this is for you! I hope you like it.

* * *

**Surprise: Part 1**

Draco yawned widely as he entered the kitchen; it was Thursday morning and the last day he could honestly tell people he was twenty-four. He had never really been a morning person and his brain needed at least two hits of caffeine before it would function at a normal level. He trudged sleepily over to the kitchen bench to start preparing his first cup of coffee and it was at this point each day that he would curse Harry for insisting they not have a House Elf.

"So, Harry, I was thinking that tomorrow night maybe we could just have a nice quiet dinner at that fancy looking French place we saw a few weeks ago," Draco suggested as he reached up into the top cupboard for his favourite mug.

"No!" Harry shouted as he leapt into the kitchen with wild eyes.

"What? I was just suggesting – oh no…" Draco sounded affronted at first but his tone quickly slipped into a mixture of worry and annoyance.

Harry threw himself in between Draco and their kitchen cupboard, slamming it shut with a loud bang.

"Didn't I tell you _I'd_ make your coffee this morning!?" Harry snapped.

"Harry, please tell me I didn't just see thirty bottles of vodka in that cupboard," Draco groaned.

"That's ridiculous, Draco!" Harry laughed uneasily. "_Why _would I have _thirty_ bottles of vodka in the cupboard? I mean, I know we both like the odd glass, but that's just _silly!_"

_There's only twenty-five bottles, _Harry thought smugly to himself.

"Right, yeah," Draco replied sarcastically. "Let me ask you something?"

Harry cringed. This was not going to be good.

"Do you remember, say about a month ago and then again two weeks ago, when I told you that under _no _circumstances were you to throw me a surprise birthday party? Where you _promised _me I was worrying about nothing! Do you remember those conversations, Harry?"

"Hmm, not particularly," Harry mused, tapping his chin with his index finger. "Was I _asleep_ when we had those conversations?"

"No."

"Was I watching Top Gear because you know that I just tune everything else out when that show is on…"

"No, you weren't watching Top Gear."

"Was I drunk?"

"_Harry,_" Draco growled in warning.

"Yes?" Harry replied meekly, under his lover's fiery gaze.

"Let me remind you _yet again_ that under NO circumstances are you to throw me a surprise birthday party," Draco warned.

"Right, got it," Harry nodded. "Absolutely. No surprise party. I understand."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, positive. I get it. No party."

"Good," Draco smirked. "Now get out of my way, I still need my coffee."

"Oh no! _I'll _do that for you! It's your _birthday_, remember?" Harry cooed overdramatically.

"Not yet it's not," Draco smiled tightly. He knew Harry was planning a surprise party – the vodka was a dead giveaway – and he also knew that even if he padlocked him to a chair Harry would still throw that party for him. For some reason, even after three years of marriage, Harry still didn't understand that he _hated _surprise parties. Tomorrow Draco would be turning twenty-five and apparently Harry thought that a 'quarter of a century' was a landmark occasion.

"Close enough!" Harry exclaimed. "Now be a good boy and sit down," he ordered pointing Draco to the dining room table. "Coffee and French toast?"

"_Please,_" Draco scoffed. "If I'm going to be publicly ridiculed at this monstrosity you're 'not' throwing for me, I'm at least going to be thin for it! Coffee and an apple, please."

"Sweetie, you know I think you're perfectly sexy how you are!" Harry admonished him.

"I know."

"You know I nearly strangled Ernie for checking out your _gorgeous _bottom last week?"

"I heard."

"You know you have three sugars in every cup of coffee you drink?"

"I'm leaving."

"And you have at least five cups before lunch and two at afternoon break." Harry said as he followed Draco around the house watching him gather all his things for work.

"Bye, Harry!"

"I'm just saying, you may as well indulge me and let me make you French toast since you have more than twenty teaspoons of sugar every day!"

The front door slammed and Harry was standing alone in his kitchen, grinning ear to ear. He loved Draco so, _so_ much.

* * *

Harry settled into his favourite armchair to finish drinking Draco's coffee – luckily his beautiful husband hadn't yet managed to defile the morning pick-me-up with copious amounts of sugar. One day Harry swore Draco's teeth would fall right out of his mouth; Hermione was always nagging Draco about the amount of sugar he consumed – no doubt the result of being raised by dentists.

Thoughts of Hermione were what finally had Harry rising from his comfortable chair; he still needed to confirm the wait staff for the party. Out of respect for his late friend, Dobby, Harry refused to take on a House Elf unless he was permitted to pay them for their services – a condition of employment none were willing to meet. Thus, Hermione had organised for some of the Hogwart's fifth, sixth and seventh years to work for the evening and make some extra galleons for the summer.

Harry was currently on break from work following a week long field assignment and he was glad for the extra time to prepare for Draco's surprise. He still had a few things to chase up and, of course, presents to pick up. Draco said he hated surprise parties, but Harry knew the blonde just lapped up being the centre of attention. When they got married Harry joked that he was just a guest and not and actual participant, that it was all for Draco. Harry didn't mind all that much; he preferred slinking into the background most of the time anyway. Draco-watching was his favourite pastime these days and Draco was just glorious to watch when he was being showered in attention; he just glowed. Of course, that made him a very high maintenance husband, but Harry found being attentive to Draco came as a second nature to him anyway.

Harry rinsed out his coffee cup in the sink and gathered the things he would need for his day – his wallet, wand, jacket, his To-Do list and a recipe he had gotten from Molly to pass on to Narcissa. Before leaving on his field assignment, Harry had arranged everything that would be required for the party; caterers, tables, chairs, table settings, most of the decorations, music and lighting. Invitations had been sent out weeks ago and Harry was pleased to know Draco was completely clueless. Today, he needed to confirm everything was going to go ahead as planned and iron out any last minute details.

His first stop that day was Malfoy Manor to see Lucius and Narcissa to check how they were getting on with their preparations for the party. Draco's birthday party was to be held at the Manor in their ridiculously large ballroom and Harry had reluctantly allowed Narcissa to set up for the festivities.

When Harry and Draco married, Harry learned an important lesson about Narcissa, she was an _involved _mother-in-law. She wanted to get her hands on to everything so it was _perfect _for them – Harry just wanted to sign the piece of paper and be done with it. As a 'harm-minimisation' tactic – Draco's words, not Harry's - they gave Narcissa something relatively big to do on their big day so that she would leave everything else alone. For the wedding Narcissa was permitted to oversee the whole day to make sure everything ran smoothly so that neither of the boys had to worry about anything but getting their vows right. It was a lesson Harry remembered when planning Draco's birthday and Narcissa was given permission to set up the room.

Harry cringed at the thought of dealing with Narcissa on the eve of the big party – it wasn't that she would do a _bad _job of it, on the contrary, Harry was sure it would be wonderful – she was just _enthusiastic, _shall we say… painfully enthusiastic.

Harry knew he was still keyed into Draco's room – allowing him to covertly apparate in and out while they were still dating – but out of politeness he always used the fireplace in the main sitting room. He loved visiting here, Lucius was still uncomfortable about the whole affair and Harry loved to remind him of their family connection to see his reaction and, of course, Narcissa just lapped him up; she adored him.

Upon his arrival he was greeted by Kipper, the family House Elf, and led on to the patio where his in-laws were enjoying the sunshine and admiring the garden. "Mum! Dad!" he sang with his arms open for a big embrace. Lucius shuddered at the greeting, but Narcissa jump straight into him.

"Oh, Darling!" she clucked. "How are you today? It's _so_ good to see you!" She fussed over him, picking invisible lint off his jacket and smoothing down his arms.

"Good thanks," he smiled. "I just popped in to talk to you about the party and to see how everything was going – oh, and Molly sent along the recipe for her Apple and Walnut muffins, it's sealed in an envelope because apparently the secret ingredient has been generously included."

"Oh, how lovely!" Narcissa gushed as she tore open the envelope. "Oh that cheeky woman!" she laughed as she read the note included with recipe; Harry decided not to ask.

"_Dad,_ how's things?" Harry asked, making sure to informally remind Lucius they were family for the pleasure of watching him squirm uncomfortably. Even Draco couldn't believe Harry got away with calling Lucius 'Dad'; he had only ever been permitted to call him 'Father'.

"Fine, Harry," he winced.

Harry was aware Lucius knew he'd just gotten back from a field assignment, but the man didn't ask about it; he never did. Harry wasn't really sure where he stood with Lucius or what he thought about him – there was every chance the older Malfoy was still harbouring a deep set hatred, however, it was just as likely that he was living silently in regret of his past decisions – either way, he seemed pleased Harry made Draco happy and he put up with Harry's constant teasing. That was enough for now, perhaps they would have a deep and meaningful about everything one day, but, then again, perhaps they wouldn't.

"Oh, you tease him!" Narcissa laughed – Harry just smiled. "Come on, Possum! We've got important birthday business to discuss!" she announced, linking her arm through Harry's and leading him into the ballroom where she had a team of House Elves setting up the tables and chairs with crisp white cloths.

"Wow," Harry grinned. "It looks so great already!" he gushed as he walked around the room. There was a stage set up for the band and a big mirrored disco ball being carefully levitated to the ceiling.

"I'm glad you're happy with everything, Love," Narcissa smiled, squeezing his hand. "But I did make just one teeny tiny little adjustment. Come on, let me show you what I mean," she offered, leading him to a side door, which Harry knew was a store room. "This will all be hung this afternoon," she told him as she opened up the doors. "If you come back after lunch you can see it all happening!"

Harry just nodded as he tried to decide if he should be scared that she'd taken it upon herself to 'make an adjustment'. He tried to smile, but was sure he didn't do very well; something about the look on her face said he wasn't going to like this one bit.

"Oh wipe that look of your face!" she teased him. "It's not that bad! Draco's going to _love _it!"

Harry nearly fell over when Narcissa lit up the dark store room and he found himself greeted with piles of streamers, balloons, ribbons, banners, candles and a number of other things he couldn't even name. His mouth fell open and he couldn't seem to form any words or fake some kind of positive expression to even _pretend _he wasn't horrified.

Oh yes. Draco was going to LOVE this.

Everything was green and silver; Slytherin colours.

* * *

Harry lay silently down on the end of Draco's old bed; the bed where they had first made love. Narcissa had laughed at Harry's reaction and his subsequent babbling as he tried to argue against the colour scheme; she told him he was being silly and that Draco would adore it, then she sent him promptly up to Draco's room for a lay down – the most sensible thing she'd suggested in a long time, he definitely needed to lay down before he fell down.

Harry had chosen a colour scheme already – green, blue and purple – he'd already bought half the decorations in those colours! He was too frustrated to scream and too used to Narcissa to be angry; this was her all over and he'd accepted it a _long _time ago.

She was right though; Draco would _love _it, even if for the simple fact that Harry would _hate _it.

Harry sighed and begrudgingly accepted that Draco could have this _one _win since it was his birthday, but he'd get his own back eventually… maybe.

As he stared up into the ceiling, it occurred to him that he was in Draco's old room and Draco's old things were still sitting exactly where the blonde would have left them. Now Harry had been in Draco's room many times before, but not for years and never alone; he had always been too preoccupied with Draco to care how he kept his room.

Harry sat up with renewed interest and started rifling through his husbands old life; he found empty drawers, an odd piece of clothing here and there, an obscene amount of useless ornaments, a shelf full of books… where was all the _good _stuff!? Draco was no saint, after six years together – three of them married – Harry knew _that _much; the boy had kinks! … But where were they?

Harry laughed as he looked again over to Draco's bed. _Surely not._ He would never do something so clichéd. Would he?

Harry crept carefully over to the bed and glanced back at the bedroom door to make sure he was still alone, before swishing and flicking his wand to take a peek underneath the levitated mattress.

Bingo!

There – in all their glory – was a collection of filthy, uncensored, hardcore wizard porn. There were a hefty number of magazines all displaying unnaturally muscled men showing off impressively sized cocks that made Harry cringe at the thought of being impaled on something that big – cringe and perhaps drool… just a little bit. Harry picked the closest magazine up and flicked through it, he was blushing so hard by the time he reached the end he didn't dare pick up another one; he did, however, resize the entire collection and slip them into his inner jacket pocket.

Satisfied that he had found Draco's secret stash of porn, but still embarrassingly hard, Harry browsed casually through the rest of his husband's things trying to calm down before he had to face Narcissa again. He'd been gone for nearly fifteen minutes now and he was sure she would come to retrieve him soon. As he came to Draco's closet the full length mirror commented on his messy hair, but Harry ignored it and slid open the large door to the impressive wardrobe to step inside. Harry found several sets of dress robes – some sized for a small child that Draco must have worn in his cuter years which Harry thought were adorable – and ordinary day robes, even beautiful muggle wear. He loved the idea that Draco had worn all of these at some stage and couldn't help but run his fingers over many of them as he reflected how Draco would look in each. To his left, his eyes caught sight of a collection of robes that were startlingly familiar – Draco's Slytherin Hogwarts Uniform – it did nothing to quell his arousal, if anything it only made it worse. God, what he would have done to his husband in that school uniform when they were back at Hogwarts! He took one of the school robes off the hanger to admire it and recall that sweet, tight arse swaying in those robes… Urg, _why_ had he not ravaged his lover this morning like he wanted to instead of letting him run off to work!?

"There you are, Harry love!"

Shit.

"Uh, yeah, sorry," Harry said to his mother-in-law, hurriedly trying to return the robes to their hanger and conceal his erection as he did so.

"Oh, no need to apologise," Narcissa laughed. "My baby is your baby, he keeps no secrets from you and his things are yours now too."

"I was just-" Harry stammered. He looked over at Narcissa, still panicked that he'd been caught thinking dirty things about her son, but he calmed upon seeing her amusement. "-remembering," he finished, looking back at the Slytherin robes still in his hands.

"I'm sure you were," she laughed. "Why don't you take that with you? Have some fun."

"Oh, no, I'll just put it back," Harry blushed.

"Harry Malfoy-Potter!" she admonished him. "Don't be silly, you're married now, you have to keep things _spicy_."

Harry's mouth fell open before he could stop it and he blushed a deep scarlet. "Er – Um-"

"Take the robes, Harry, and get out of here before you have a heart attack," she instructed him affectionately.

Harry just nodded, glad to be given his leave from this embarrassing situation. He clutched the robes tightly and apparated straight out of Draco's room and back to the comfort of his own lounge room.

* * *

Harry smiled when he heard the familiar bell announce his entrance into – according to Harry – the _best _store in Diagon Alley. He knew this store intimately; he'd been the first to see the potential in its dusty floor boards and grimy windows, he'd spend hours in here cleaning up and watching it become the greatest Apocathary London has ever seen!

Draco had still been studying to become a Potions Master underneath Slughorn when Harry had spotted the sad building nearly four years ago; the blonde had been more than reluctant to set up the shop, insisting he was far too inexperienced to run such a place and that it would go under before they had a chance to make any money out of it. Harry had promptly ignored his lover and bought the shop anyway, putting it in his own name stating that it was his gamble not Draco's; he believed in his boyfriend so ardently that he had spent nearly half his fortune on setting up the business and would lose nearly everything if he failed. Fortunately for Harry and his Gringott's vault, Draco had been a raging success; he had thrived in his studies and the running of his business and last year he had officially graduated.

"Hey, Mr. M-P!" Joey, Draco's assistant, greeted him from behind the front desk. Harry had insisted only a million times for the young lad to call him by his first name, but the boy seemed to enjoy the nickname he'd given him and eventually he'd given up.

"Hello, Joey," Harry smiled. "Where's that ruthless boss of yours?"

"He's out the back whipping the slaves," Joey quipped.

Harry laughed. He'd liked the boy straight away when he'd met him on his first day in the shop. "I'll go sneak up on him, shall I?" he winked.

When Harry arrived in the back room he saw Draco hunched over a bubbling cauldron carefully stirring in a dried green powder. He'd stupidly jumped on his lover to surprise him only once after discovering him in a similar position; the potion he'd been working on had exploded covering them both and turning them blue for nearly a week – he wouldn't make that mistake again.

"In exactly thirty seconds I'll require a kiss," Draco said evenly without glancing back at Harry, obviously concentrating on what he was doing.

Harry smiled. "I didn't know you were having an affair with Joey," he teased. "He's only a boy you know, very impressionable, you should be careful with him."

Draco placed the glass stirring rod on the bench next to the cauldron and turned to face his husband. "You cheeky prat," he admonished him. "Come here and stop teasing me!"

Harry never needed much encouragement when it came to Draco and he had crossed the room and enveloped his lover in three quick strides. Harry still enjoyed kissing Draco and thought it second only to snuggling with him – sex, of course, fell into a category all of its own. Harry sweetly sucked on Draco's bottom lip and tasted his familiar flavour, feeling Draco melt into him knowing that he was his perfect match.

"I've missed you today," Harry purred to him after breaking their kiss.

"Not too much, I see," Draco joked as he glanced over the various shopping bags Harry had brought in with him.

"Yes, well, I thought I'd like to tease you with all the presents I've bought for you that you _can't have_ until tomorrow," Harry grinned.

That was actually the truth; he knew it would drive Draco up the wall thinking about what was in those bags and Harry would delight in watching Draco squirm. Draco was one of those naughty people who always peeked at their presents and so Harry had to get rather inventive with his hiding places – often leaving his gifts with Hermione or hiding them upon his person.

"You beast," Draco growled, making a grab for the bags being tightly gripped by his giggling spouse.

"Nah uh-uh," Harry teased. "Tomorrow, Baby."

"Can't I have just one?" Draco begged. "Please, I have so much work to do this afternoon and I'm never going to be able to concentrate if I'm thinking about all my presents."

"Hmm," Harry hummed dramatically. "Well, maybe just one," he said and Draco yipped with excitement. "Although I can't promise that it's going to help you concentrate, it might actually make things worse."

"I don't care!" Draco declared, bouncing to and fro waiting for his present.

"Okay, close your eyes," Harry instructed.

Draco did and he obediently held his hands out in front of him. Harry drew out the tension by rattling all of the bags as he 'searched' for Draco's early gift; Draco fidgeted even more as he heard the noise and Harry had to stifle a laugh.

"Okay, open your eyes!" Harry said, finally deciding he'd tortured his husband enough.

Draco frowned at first since his hands were suspiciously empty, but he opened his eyes to see his early birthday present dangling in front of him on the end of Harry's index finger.

"You wicked, wicked man," Draco grinned as he snatched the tiny black satin thong from Harry to examine it. "Wait, these aren't new!" he exclaimed as he looked the tiny knickers over.

"I know," Harry smiled. "I bought them yesterday; I've been wearing them all day for you so you'd have something to get you excited for me tonight."

Draco's face flushed with lust as he pulled Harry back into another embrace, kissing him deeply before pulling away and nibbling on his neck. Harry knew if it wasn't for Joey sitting innocently out the front Draco would have taken him right there in the back room as he had done many times before.

"I better go," Harry wisely suggested, panting through his excitement. "Tonight, okay babe?"

Draco nodded; still red in the face and still adjusting the front of his robes. Harry grabbed his things and with a cheeky smile from Joey left the shop and began to make his way back home.

* * *

When Harry arrived at Hermione and Ron's flat later that afternoon, he found Hermione sitting on her knees in front of the fireplace trying very hard not to yell at a fire image of Horace Slughorn.

"I can't believe this," Hermione hissed through gritted teeth. "And you've known _all week_, didn't you think it might be something I should know about!?"

Harry stepped noisily into Hermione's kitchen to alert her to his presence. Her face snapped up to see his questioning look and she quickly turned back to her floo call.

"Thank you," she said tightly, but trying to sound polite, "for trying to organise this for me. Next time, if things fall through, I'd appreciate it if you notified me as soon as possible."

"Yes, well, like I said, Hermione, you can't help these things," Slughorn said uncomfortably, obviously trying to placate the brunette in front of him.

"I have to go Professor, I have a visitor," she told him shortly before pulling her head out from the fireplace and ending the call.

"Hey," Harry greeted her with a small smile. "Is everything alright?"

Hermione sighed heavily, clearly everything wasn't alright. "Not exactly," she answered, her voice quivering slightly.

"Is it about the party? Because if it is, it doesn't matter," Harry said softly, trying to reassure her. "You don't need to get upset about anything, whatever it is, I'll fix it. You don't have to worry about anything."

"No, it's not that," she said, her voice cracking slightly. "Well, it is, but it's more than that. I can't think about it right now though, can we just concentrate on the party?"

"You always tell me I need to talk about things," he reminded her gently.

"I will, I promise," she huffed. "I just can't right now. Let's just sort out this party; I need something else to focus on while I process everything."

Harry frowned, unhappy about letting his friend shoulder the full weight of her worries, but he dutifully obliged her. "Alright, what's the situation?"

She smiled briefly at his compliance and then sighed again. "I'm so sorry, Harry," she said. "Slughorn had organised everything for me with the students who were going to serve the food, but he didn't check with McGonagall and now she won't allow it."

"You didn't check with McGonagall?" Harry gaped, surprised at such a lapse in judgement on Hermione's part; she was usually so thorough.

"I know, it was a stupid mistake, I'm sorry," she sniffed; she looked as though she was about to cry. "I've ruined everything!"

"Hermione, what is going on?" Harry pressed her again, gently touching her arm. This was obviously serious and she wasn't coping with it very well.

"Nothing, it's nothing," she said quickly waving away his concern. "I've just had lots on my mind and I just didn't think about telling McGonagall. Oh, Harry! What are we going to do? The party is tomorrow night!"

"What's been going on?" Harry asked seriously. "Are you guys in some kind of trouble? Do you need money? Ron hasn't said anything to me!"

"Ron doesn't know yet! That's why I can't tell you, I need to tell him first," Hermione told him, wiping tears away from her eyes. She smiled at Harry's horrified expression. "Don't look at me like that Harry James! It's not the end of the world!"

"It's just been a while since I've seen you cry," he admitted softly.

"Yes, well, the war toughened a lot of us up, didn't it?" she said bitterly. "Alright, what are we going to do about the waiters?" she asked in her most down-to-business voice and, for a brief time, her troubles were forgotten.

Harry and Hermione made several floo calls that evening to anybody they thought might be able to help, or might know somebody else who might be able to help. They called all the listed party planning businesses, the caterers they'd hired, as well as ones they didn't, to see if they could provide any leads as to where they might find suitable staff with such short notice. The two of them and Ron, when he arrived home from visiting his parents, worked late into the night, so late in fact, that when Harry finally allowed himself to relax – after they had pieced together a very mismatched group of servers – he realised he'd completely missed his promised raunchy evening with Draco.

* * *

Harry crept guiltily into the house, knowing that there was going to be consequences for his absence – particularly after getting Draco riled up with those skimpy black knickers.

He was well aware that Draco would have flung himself into the house, expecting Harry to be waiting there for him in another genuinely tiny thong which barely concealed his cock. When he didn't find him there, Draco would have searched the house thinking Harry was waiting somewhere else for him, like the bedroom, or the bathroom with a warm bubble bath and a dangerous amount of lit candles. And then – after all those ruined hopes and expectations – Draco would have had many, _many _hours to imagine how he was going to punish Harry for this oversight.

He was in _so much _trouble.

He knew he may as well face his undoubtedly angry husband and get it over with; he would have heard the fire flare up upon his arrival, so he would know he was home already. Harry walked through the dining room and into the lounge where he knew Draco would be waiting for him; the room was dark for dramatic effect.

"What time is it, Harry?" Draco asked calmly through the darkness as Harry's silhouette darkened the lounge room entry way.

Harry waved his wand and the room lit up to reveal Draco sitting in his favourite chair with a familiar piece of small black satin dangling of the end of his finger, much the way Harry had presented it to Draco only hours before. "Um, it's just after nine o'clock," Harry said apprehensively; Draco was definitely annoyed and he was preparing for quite a performance.

"Right," Draco nodded sarcastically. "And what time do I have to be in the shop tomorrow?"

"Well, you have to open tomorrow since Joey did it today, so that means half six, right?" Harry replied, knowing he was walking right into Draco's set trap; he didn't mind though, whatever Draco felt like he needed to do to pay him back was fine, he'd endure it.

"And that means I have to go to bed at…?"

"About ten," Harry answered, trying not to smile; he loved it when Draco got like this.

Harry and Draco were never destined to have a smooth, easy relationship, but they both knew that going in. They were madly in love, no question, but their natural competitiveness and instinct to tease and fire up each other up didn't fade just because they fell in love. Draco loved drama in his life and he was known to frequently escalate a situation to include an unnecessary amount of it. So, while Harry knew Draco was pissed off, he also knew that his husband could never stay angry with him for very long. The worst fight they'd had, when Harry had promised to meet Draco for lunch and, after a crisis at work, completely forgot, Draco ignored him for two hours before he would stay in the room long enough to hear, and begrudgingly accept, Harry's sincere apology.

"Which is in..?" Draco asked dangerously, almost daring Harry to give him an answer he didn't like.

"Forty-five minutes," Harry said biting his lip, suppressing his grin; he knew where this was going.

They didn't have sex everyday like some couples did – Hermione and Ron, for example – the way they made love wouldn't allow that kind of frequency, but they would tangle themselves together for hours, two or three times a week. They let themselves drown in their senses as they took in the feel, smell, taste and sight of each other's nakedness, and delighted in the sound of the moans they could extract from one another; it made Harry hard just thinking about it.

"When was the last time we had sex in less than forty-five minutes?" Draco growled as though he could see Harry trying not to smile.

"That would be the quickie we had in the closet at Ron and Hermione's wedding," Harry replied, openly grinning at the memory. Hermione and Ron were newlyweds, married only eight months ago.

Draco, however, was too annoyed to smile, even at such a pleasing recollection; if Harry had to guess, he would say Draco had a bad afternoon and missing out on his promised sexual release was just the icing on the cake of a really shitty day.

"Laugh all you like, Potter," Draco growled, using his last name as he did when he was angry. "Do you know what it was like to have been given the skimpiest pair of knickers I've ever seen and have them smell like you, and to be promised that at the end of the day I would get to taste the cock that warmed them, only to find the house cold and empty when I arrived?"

"I'm sorry, Baby," Harry replied pulling Draco into a hug; his husband softened immediately into his embrace.

"Oh you will be, Lover," he purred sounding amused, but Harry knew he wasn't joking.

Harry smiled into Draco's neck as he kissed him softly. "Come on then, let's get you to bed," he said. "Am I in so much trouble that I won't get snuggles tonight?"

"I don't think you could ever be in that much trouble," Draco sighed, slipping his arm around Harry's waist as they walked to their bedroom. "I'd snuggle with you while I yelled at you," he laughed.

"You know, I think you actually have," Harry chuckled; they made their way along the corridor bumping the walls with their shoulders as they refused to release their hold on each other. "Aren't you even going to ask what happened?" he said as they reached their bedroom door. "What if I'd be run over by a truck?"

"I know what happened," Draco growled lightly, letting go of Harry's waist and stepping into their room. "You were out organising this ridiculous party that I don't even want!" he snapped as he yanked Harry into their room by his arm and slammed the door shut behind them.

* * *

End Part 1!

I couldn't not end it that way, so as a side note, they don't have sex that night!

Tune in tomorrow for Part 2 and don't forget to review, even if its just to wish Lex a Happy Birthday! She will be reading all of the reviews.

Much love xo


	2. Part 2

Hello everyone! Here's the second installment to Lex's birthday tri-shot! I hope you all like it!

I'd like to thank the helpful and supportive talents of Love0potion0gone0wrong who beta-ed this for me! He has his own collection of fantabulous stories that I urge you all to check out!

I hope you had a brilliant birthday yesterday Lex!

On with the show!

* * *

**Surprise: Part 2**

"Jesus, Harry!" Harry heard Draco shout from in their bedroom.

Draco thumped down the hallway and threw himself into their bathroom; as Harry listened carefully he heard the tap running, then something bump and smash onto the tiles – probably the small shaving mirror on the edge of the sink – and he inwardly laughed as he heard frustrated swearing follow.

Harry smiled calmly as he watched the bacon sizzle in the fry pan. He had the dining room table beautifully presented with a large bunch of roses and several little presents waiting to be opened; he poured Draco a cup of coffee and admired his handy work as he placed the mug next to the roses. He walked back into the kitchen and cracked two eggs into the fry pan.

"Why the hell didn't you wake me up, Harry!?" Draco demanded as he raced into the kitchen; looking perfect, as usual, despite the bumping and crashing from moments before. "I'm late for work! I need coffee!"

"You _need_ to sit down and eat," Harry casually instructed him gesturing to the birthday breakfast he was cooking.

"That's very nice, Harry," Draco said hurriedly. "But I have to open the store up in _half an hour_ and it takes an hour to set out all the shop front displays! I have to go!"

"Joey flooed me this morning, he's done it for you as a birthday present," Harry huffed, slightly put out that his morning efforts went unacknowledged. "So I let you sleep in."

"Joey – he's – _really?_" Draco stammered, finally feeling himself calm; his erratic heartbeat slowed and he was able to think clearly about the situation. "Remind me to give that boy a pay rise," he sighed with relief, still oblivious to Harry's spread.

"Will you sit down now? I've been up since six o'clock doing this for you," Harry pouted, not wanting Draco to get away with hurting his feelings.

"Oh, baby, I'm so sorry," Draco begged, looking over Harry's table setting. "Look at all this! It's beautiful, really! Are those for me?" he smiled angelically, hoping to be forgiven.

Harry smiled back despite himself; he adored Draco's attentions, which were always frequent and loving. "Sit down," he huffed, but didn't bother to conceal his grin. "Breakfast is ready, and _don't _touch the presents yet!"

Draco nodded and took his seat, fingering his pile of wrapped gifts despite Harry's instructions.

Harry gave Draco a look as he removed his apron and proudly set down two plates of a deliciously cooked breakfast; one for each of them. He tenderly pecked Draco on the lips and whispered a sweet 'Happy Birthday' before he allowed the blonde to eat. After the hearty breakfast of eggs, bacon, sausages, fried onion, tomatoes and toast, Draco was finally allowed to examine his presents.

"These are all of them," Harry told his husband. "Did you want to save any for tonight?"

"Are you kidding me?" Draco laughed. "Think about who you're talking to, and then ask me again with a straight face."

"Point taken," Harry laughed. "Alright then, get into it."

Draco pecked Harry on the cheek before getting to the important task of present opening. Draco was precise in many of the things he did – he was a Potions Master, after all – but, unless in a public place, the joy of opening presents had him throw all that precision out the window. He was brutal; he took delight in tearing off the wrapping, ripping it right down the middle and throwing the ruined scraps over his shoulder and out of the way.

He reached for the largest present first – as Harry knew he would – and the ebony-haired man had to bite back his laugh. Draco tore off the paper and baulked when he saw what lay beneath it; a naked man… no, a _picture _of a naked man. It was a magazine – one Draco was sure he'd seen before. The wrapping held several editions of his favourite gay adult wizarding magazine – Wizards and their Wands – something he stopped buying _regularly_ when he started dating Harry.

He shuffled through the stack of naked men, before snapping his eyes up to Harry's face which looked in pain from the effort it took to hold back his explosive laughter. "These are mine!" Draco accused with narrowed eyes, and Harry lost it – he nearly fell off his chair he was laughing so hard. "Yes, yes, very funny," Draco mocked, trying not to laugh himself. "How did you find these?"

"Don't you mean _where _did you find these?" Harry retorted cheekily.

"I know _where _you found them, but _how_?" Draco huffed.

"_Please,_ under your mattress? How could I _not _have found them!" Harry grinned. "I was thinking – for your birthday – we might like to take a short trip down Memory Lane," he suggested, before throwing Draco another present.

Draco returned Harry's wicked grin as he felt the soft wrapped gift in his hands; it felt like clothes. Again, he tore into the wrapping paper with abandon and, beneath the thin layer, he found another item that once belonged to him; his school uniform – and underneath it, Harry's old Gryffindor uniform.

"Oh, you bad, _bad _boy," he chuckled. "You want to play dress ups?"

Harry felt his cheeks pink slightly. "Don't tell me you never fantasised about ripping this uniform off of me while we were in school and taking me in a dark and dusty classroom," Harry challenged.

"Oh, I did," his husband assured him, "every time I saw you. I must ask you though, Harry, are you trying to save some money? Because so far it looks like you went shopping in my old bedroom."

"Greedy bastard," Harry quipped. "Try this one then," he offered, handing over another present.

Encased inside a medium sized box covered in soft, brown leather and nestled in layers of dark blue velvet was a stunning watch with 'Rolex' branded on the face. The watch was beautifully crafted; the band was silver with twelve small diamonds surrounding the white face.

"Oh, Harry," Draco breathed, his eyes wide as they swept over the incredible accessory. "It's beautiful."

Harry smiled; he loved making Draco look like that. "Turn it over," he whispered, leaning into his husband.

On the underside of the watch there was a small message delicately engraved into the steel. It read:

_Draco,_

_If I live a thousand lifetimes,_

_You will still be my one and only._

_Your Harry._

Draco smiled as he read the sweet words. "You big sap," he teased, although Harry could see his eyes were suspiciously shiny with unshed tears. "I love you," he whispered as he leaned in to capture a chaste kiss from his husband. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. And I love you too," Harry grinned. "These ones are less exciting," he told Draco as he passed over several other presents

Draco spent the next few minutes opening up two new books for his library, three new bottles of edible, fruit flavoured massage oils that heated the skin as they were rubbed in, and another few pieces of extremely small, but very sexy lingerie.

"Thank you, Harry," Draco purred as he pulled his lover into an embrace. "Everything is perfect!"

"Oh don't thank me just yet," Harry laughed. "There's still one more." Harry reached into his robe pocket and pulled out a fat envelope and handed it to Draco.

The blonde raised his eyebrows curiously. Grabbing a knife from the table and sliced open the top to reveal its contents. Draco's mouth fell open as he read the pages it held inside. "Harry," he gasped. "I – I – you – what?" he stammered, completely speechless. "Are you serious?" he asked, struggling to steady he breathing as his excitement rose.

"Absolutely," Harry grinned. "That is a trip to Australia, we can go early and have a look around ourselves for a few weeks if you like, but on October fifteenth we will catch a cruise liner from Sydney for an eighteen day cruise along the southern and western coast of Australia, up through Indonesia, and to Singapore, where we'll stay for a few days then head back to London."

Draco had already travelled Europe extensively as a child with his parents, but they had yet to venture much outside of the continent. Harry and Draco had honeymooned in Hawaii, but that was three years ago and they had barely left London since they'd returned.

"This is incredible," Draco exclaimed. "I've always wanted to go to Australia!"

"I know," Harry smiled. "That's why I picked it. It's a trip for two, so I was hoping you might take me with you."

"Oh well, I might have to think about that," Draco joked as he showered Harry with kisses, mumbling his thanks between each one.

Harry had compiled a wonderful collection of gifts for Draco's birthday and he adored each one of them. Draco had been blown away with Harry's generosity, he was always spoiled on his birthday, but never _this _spoiled.

"How come I'm so lucky?" Draco asked his spouse, wondering if there was some other reason for his ornate gifts other than his birthday.

"Because you're beautiful and talented and incredible," Harry replied lovingly.

"I'm serious! What's with the extravagance? I mean with the watch and the trip, this must have been half our savings!" Draco pressed.

"Not half, no," Harry shrugged. "It cost a little bit, but it's nothing we can't afford."

Draco just glared at Harry's uninformative response.

"Okay, I'll tell you," Harry sighed. "But it doesn't mean you can indulge in retail therapy like you used to when we first got together, it took me _years _to break you of that habit!"

"Okay, yes, I agree," Draco promised hurriedly. "Tell me!"

"Well, as you know, I organise all the bookwork and financials for the shop since everything is in my name and you hate all that stuff anyway," Harry said as he got up and walked into the adjoining room they used as a study; Draco remained in his seat as he waited for Harry to return. "Well, you've been doing very well – extremely well actually – and, um, we're rather well off," Harry confessed as he joined Draco again and handed him their latest bank statement.

Draco unfolded in the parchment and covered his mouth to stifle his gasp as he saw the total at the bottom of the page. "Holy shit," he breathed. "This is the best birthday ever."

* * *

"I promised your parents we'd go to the Manor for dinner since it's your birthday," Harry called into the bathroom, trying to shout over the noise of the shower. "You don't mind do you?"

Draco had just gotten home after working a long hard day over his cauldron and was trying to relax into the warm water. None of his customers seemed to care that it was his birthday, they wanted their potions anyway, and he couldn't believe Harry was going to make him go to this stupid party anyway. "Yes, I mind," Draco groaned unpleasantly.

"Your mother is expecting us," Harry reprimanded him, as he stood at the sink ready to brush his teeth.

"Stop pretending like I don't already know there is going to be over a hundred people _expecting _us," Draco growled. "Why can't we just have a small birthday? Just you and me and some of that oil you gave me."

"I _don't _know what you're talking about," Harry insisted. "Just go along with it, I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself," he pleaded, finally scrubbing the small brush back and forth along his teeth.

"Why are you insisting on this nonsense, Harry?" Draco demanded as he stepped out of the shower. "You hate these things! Parties and functions and such."

"But _you _love them! You love socialising and seeing all your friends," Harry argued after spitting out a mouth full of froth, looking worried, as though he was starting to second guess how much Draco would enjoy this party.

"I do love parties," Draco sighed. "But we had a big party at Christmas time and all I wanted for my birthday was _you_."

Harry smiled, but looked pained.

"Look, you're right, I _will_ love seeing all my friends," Draco conceded as he stepped out of the shower and wrapped himself in a towel. "Once I get there, I'll have a few drinks and dance, and I'll have a blast. Maybe I'm just a little disappointed that I won't get to spend my birthday naked and wrapped around you."

"I'm sorry if I've done the wrong thing," Harry sighed, casting his eyes to the floor.

"Never, baby, never," his lover assured him, lifting Harry's chin with his finger.

"It's only Friday night anyway," Harry observed. "You and I can still spend the weekend in bed together; I still plan on trying out those oils and that lingerie."

"Then it will be a happy birthday indeed," Draco purred, stealing a kiss from his naughty husband.

* * *

Draco looked incredible in his emerald dress robes; the same colour as Harry's eyes, which is why he liked them so much. Harry always looked stunning in green because it made the colour of his eyes shine as the centrepiece of his handsome face, but tonight he refused to wear it. He told Draco he didn't want them to match by both wearing the same colour, but in reality he just didn't want to look like he was condoning the Slytherin coloured decorations in any way. Harry still looked amazing though in a dark, blue set of robes that complimented Draco's green ones very nicely.

When they had arrived at Malfoy Manor, Narcissa lead them both to the 'dining room' but took them via the ballroom to show off a new painting she'd purchased. For the sake of his mother, Draco pretended to believe her; he pretended that he didn't already know there were at least a hundred people – maybe twenty of them friends – waiting for him to arrive so they could begin the party. Harry squeezed his hand in support as they followed Narcissa through the manor.

When they entered the ballroom it was dark and eerily silent, Draco had at least expected _some_ noise, maybe an odd scuff of the foot or a random sneeze in the darkness. He heard his mother whisper a spell and suddenly the whole room lit up and he was greeted by the loudest 'SURPRISE' he had ever heard.

And surprised he was. Not that there was an entire party hiding in the blackness of the room – _that_ he knew about – what surprised him was the ridiculous hats everyone seemed to be wearing. His face was blank with shock and he looked over at Harry who was grinning ear to ear, pleased he had managed to surprise his lover in _some _way at least.

"It's a Silly Hats themed party!" Harry laughed. "Here, put this on."

Harry handed him a novelty pirate hat. It was black with a very large rim, thick stitching and an off-white skull and crossbones displayed on the front. "What?" Draco gaped. "But it will clash with my robes!" he protested.

"Draco," Harry said, his tone held a warning. "Whose party is this?"

"Mine!" Draco answered immediately. "It's my party and I should be allowed t-"

"Exactly!" Harry exclaimed. "And how would it look if the _host_ of a Silly Hats themed party arrived with _no silly hat!_"

Draco just frowned in response as Harry pulled the large pirate hat on to his head officially ruining his hair. On to his own head, Harry placed a plastic muggle police hat and Draco thought he looked ridiculous just like everyone else in the room.

"Harry," he called as his eyes swept the room and he noticed, for the first time, the green and silver decorations. "Oh my god," he gasped before stifling a snort of laughter. "Is that-?"

"Shut up!" Harry growled.

"But everything is-"

"I know! Just shut up! Your mother changed it without telling me!"

Draco let out an unrestrained cackle as he realized his Gryffindor-at-heart husband put together a birthday party that turned out very Slytherin. Harry's cross look and red face only made the situation even funnier and Draco thought the entire evening was worth it just to see Harry's face like that.

"Okay, somebody seriously needs to take a picture of Harry's face right now!" Draco announced and Harry furiously stormed off into the crowd.

"I need a drink," the blonde said to himself as he chuckled at seeing a large bunch of green and silver balloons.

Draco made his way to the bar and was strategically trying to get past a very obese woman and a rather hairy man without disturbing or touching either of them when he felt someone grab his arm.

"Draco!" Hermione squealed, pulling him into a hug. "Happy Birthday!"

"Hermione, you look beautiful," he complimented her; and she did.

Hermione was wearing soft pink dress robes and upon her head was a tall cone shaped hat with a beautiful pink silk scarf flowing elegantly from the tip of her hat reaching down to her waist; she looked like a princess waiting to be rescued by her prince.

"Thank you," she blushed.

"Where's your hubby?" he asked her. Ron and Hermione usually weren't apart for long having grown used to each other's company over the years, he assumed – although he and Harry weren't apart often these days either.

"With yours," she replied, "over near the nibbles table."

"Ah," Draco sighed, unsurprised; those boys were just attracted to food, he would swear they could sniff it out a mile away. "Then you need to take your rightful place next to me… at the bar," he grinned. "Come on, girlie!"

"Oh Draco, I can't!" Hermione blushed, trying to pull away from him.

"What do you mean you can't?" he pouted. "It's my birthday! Just one little glass of bubbles?" he pleaded.

"Draco, I can't," she told him seriously in a firm but soft whisper.

"Why not?"

Hermione wouldn't look at him and he realized in an instant what she meant.

"Oh my God!" he yipped, jumping and clapping his hands before he could help himself; a gay moment, if there ever was one. "I'm going to be an uncle!"

"Shut up! _Shut up!_" Hermione hissed. "I don't want any one to know, okay? Just keep it to yourself!"

Draco grinned widely. "Scout's honour!" he said, placing his hand over his heart, three fingers raised.

Hermione rolled her eyes and slipped back into the crowd, leaving him free to make his way to the bar.

* * *

Draco was on his third drink when he finally found Harry in the crowd again. He had been stopped and wished a Happy Birthday by at least eight people – two of them total strangers – and he had been searching for his other half for at least twenty minutes.

"Harry!" he called out after seeing his husband talking with Ron and Neville Longbottom.

"Where's your hat?" Harry asked as he turned to see his husband sporting a multi-coloured wig that swished shiny pieces of fake hair all the way down to his shoulders.

"I swapped with Finnigan," he announced. "Good man that Finnigan!"

"I see you're enjoying yourself," Harry laughed; he obviously wasn't still mad about Draco's teasing earlier, but Draco knew he wouldn't be angry for long, not for something as silly as that.

"Immensely actually!" Draco nodded enthusiastically. "Except for Pansy, I dunno _who_ invited her!" he frowned.

"Your mother, I think."

Draco nodded, thinking that sounded like something his mother would do just because _society _demanded it of her. As he thought of her, Draco glanced around the room to see where his mother was hiding; he hadn't seen her since she'd led them into the ball room. Ah, there she was chatting to Hermione – Hermione who was holding an entire tray of champagne glasses serving them to guests.

"Hermione!" Draco shouted angrily across the room, but his shout was lost in the noise of the general chatter. "Weasley!" he snapped, instead addressing Ron who _was _in earshot. "Would you control your wife? She's serving drinks for heaven's sake!"

"Yeah, well, we had some problems with the serving staff, didn't we Harry?" Ron replied defensively, nudging Harry for back up.

"Yeah, we did," Harry nodded.

"In her condition!?" Draco gasped, taken aback at the boys' casual attitude about Hermione carrying heavy objects. "You're letting her serve in her _condition_?"

"What condition?" Ron asked blankly.

"Draco!" he heard Hermione shriek across the crowd.

"Hermione! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Draco snapped, brushing glittering strands of his wig away from his eyes.

"What do you think _you're _doing!?" she retorted angrily.

"Me? I'm not the one-" Draco shouted before nothing but air was coming out of his mouth. He was shocked for a second, until he noticed Hermione had withdrawn her wand and cast a silencing charm on him. He frowned at her unimpressed then promptly snatched the tray of drinks from her only to discover they'd been charmed with the feather-light spell.

"Sweetie, I think you and I need to talk," Hermione said to her confused looking husband, taking him by the hand and leading him out into the gardens.

Draco threw her an apologetic look as she left and she shot him an angry glare in return. Feeling guilty for spilling her secret, Draco went back to the bar for some comfort and this time Harry joined him.

* * *

Another three firewhiskeys and a tequila shot later, Draco found himself being instructed by Hermione and Dean Thomas – who was recently engaged to Ginny Weasley – as to the fine art of a muggle dance called the Nutbush. The accompanying song was sheer torture, but he did enjoy it when he got to kick his knee up while he turned. Harry was dancing next to him and was having more trouble with this dance than Moody would have and _he _walked with a cane! It was the part where he had to cross his legs over one another while he shuffled sideways, that got him confused; Draco couldn't help but snicker.

Draco was now wearing Hermione's princess hat and was thoroughly enjoying flicking the scarf around; he felt very important. Harry had gotten a few drinks into him by now as well and had somehow been convinced to wear a red and white Santa hat that lit up with red and white lights and sang a pre-recorded, distorted version of 'Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer'. The hat itself wouldn't have been so bad except Ginny decided to charm Harry's _actual_ nose an unnatural red so he looked like some sort of Christmas clown.

"You're getting the clap wrong!" Hermione laughed as she tried to pull Draco back into line, he'd been busy watching Harry's feeble attempts at the dance and hadn't been concentrating on what he was doing.

After having Draco pulled away from him by his best friend, Harry gave up on learning the crazy muggle dance and decided to join Ron at their table. The dinner had been delicious and nobody seemed to mind the unusual assortment of servers – from House Elves to the guests themselves – but the tables had been cleared and most people were mingling around the bar or dance floor, leaving Ron alone with his thoughts of impending fatherhood.

Harry sat down heavily, with a thump, releasing a deep breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. "So Hermione's pregnant, huh?" he said after a time. Ron hadn't even indicated he was aware of Harry's arrival at the table.

"Yeah," the red-head sighed.

"Are you excited about it?" Harry probed. "Or not so much?"

Ron looked up at him for the first time. "It's earlier than we would have liked," he said looking frightened. "She only found out for sure yesterday."

"But are you excited?" Harry persisted.

For the first time since he found out, Ron smiled. "Yeah," he sighed. "Yeah, I am."

Harry grinned back and clapped his friend on the shoulder. "It'll be fantastic, you'll see," he assured him. "I can't wait to have kids with Draco."

Ron looked surprised at this revelation. "What do you mean? You can't have kids with Draco," he replied sounding confused. "You're gay," he whispered like it was some sort of secret; Ron had never been completely comfortable with Harry's sexuality, but to his credit, very little had changed between them, they just never really talked about sex.

"It's every man's right to have babies if he wants them," Harry retorted.

"But you can't have babies," Ron insisted.

"Don't you oppress me!" Harry exclaimed, only half joking.

"Where's the fetus going to gestate?" Ron asked sarcastically. "You going to keep it in a box?"

"I wouldn't call your sister a box, Ron," Harry smirked. "That's just rude."

"_My sister!_" he cried out.

Harry just laughed and quickly escaped back to the safety of dance floor and his lover's arms, leaving Ron with even more to think about.

* * *

Harry had lost Draco at some stage, he wasn't sure when, and the edges of his vision were starting to blur; he'd lost count of the number of drinks he'd had. People had started leaving the celebration to head back home and Harry was forced to act as sober as possible in order to bid them farewell; he didn't do very well though as he recalled leaning so far into Horace Slughorn's handshake that it turned into an awkward embrace.

"Harry, darling," he heard Narcissa call to him. He turned his head much too quickly and his stomach gave a lurch. "You might want to get to bed," she suggested. "Lucius is carrying Draco up now if you want to follow."

Harry just nodded. He didn't recall saying goodbye to any of his friends and while that fact did concern him, the possibility of a pillow was just far more important in that moment. He felt like he floated along the floor as he made his way to Draco's room, he was so focused on getting to his bed that when his head began to spin it took him completely by surprise. He wasn't sure how far he had gotten or where he was, but he did feel himself smack head first into something solid before darkness consumed him.

Later, he would wonder how he had made it into his bed that night – and naked for that matter. He had a few rather embarrassing ideas about how that might have come about, but he didn't wish to explore_ any_ of them.

* * *

End Part 2!

The Monty Python quote was in this chapter. Anybody catch it? It's from _The Life of Brian_.

Tune in tomorrow for an erotic afternoon of role play where Draco punishes his ever loving husband for teasing him with sexy knickers and failing to follow through!


	3. Part 3: MATURE ONLY, NO KIDS!

Okay lovelies! Here is the final part. I must **warn** you though this is filthiest thing I've ever written, this chapter contains lots and lots of sex, and I think it's only right that I wrote this dirty piece just for my brilliant friend - the birthday girl - Sexy Lexi! hehe!

Many thanks go to my new friend, Love0potion0gone0wrong, who beta'ed this chapter in two parts because it just took me that long to write! There's only so much hot and heavy action that I can take in one go!

So without further ado, make sure you are alone when you read this, especially if it makes you blush as much as it did me to write it.

* * *

**Surprise: Part 3**

"Hey Harry!" Ron greeted his best friend as he walked into Harry's office. "O'Brien said you were looking for me."

It was late Friday afternoon, exactly a week since Draco's birthday party, and everybody was about to head home for the weekend.

As promised Harry and Draco had spent the previous weekend in bed wrapped around each other's naked bodies, but not quite in the manner both had hoped. They had woken the morning after the party with severe hangovers that stretched well into Saturday evening. They were so ill neither could raise their heads too far off their pillows without vomiting, let alone be able to keep an anti-hangover potion down long enough for it to have any effect. The next day, Sunday, didn't include quite so much throwing up, but they both had to face work the next day and, thus, decided it was far better to relax and let the seedy feelings pass.

"Yes!" Harry nearly shouted when Ron entered his office. Ron noticed Harry was acting rather odd, he was throwing scrunched up pieces of parchment at a small tawny owl perching high up on his bookcase.

"What on Earth are you doing?" Ron asked with a concerned frown; although if he was concerned for his friend or concerned for the bird, he wasn't yet sure.

"Draco sent me an owl and I need to get it _now!_" Harry answered before throwing another ball of paper and earning an angry hoot for his trouble.

When had Harry returned to work on the Monday following the party, he was greeted with his usual pile of paperwork, plus the extra he was required to fill out from his last field assignment. He had been the head of that particular mission and, thus, he was required to compile an overall mission report for Kingsley – the Head of Magical Law Enforcement – using his and his colleagues official individual mission reports.

Harry was home late that Monday evening, and the next evening, after the Department had received a report of suspected magically inflicted injuries from a muggle hospital in Kent. It was a trying week and he had neither the time nor the energy to seek sexual release with his lover at night after they'd both retired to bed.

"If you haven't received the package, why is the owl up on your bookshelf?" Ron asked dumbly. Post owls are trained to deliver mail to the recipient directly; they are not to go about their own business of sleeping or eating until the task is complete, which is why it is common place for wizards to feed the post owls delivering their packages.

"This is Draco's idea of payback," Harry informed Ron bitterly.

"Payback?" Ron asked apprehensively, not sure he really wanted to know.

"Yes, well, it's for something I did a week ago," Harry told his best friend. "Or _didn't _do is probably more accurate, you see that night I was at your house trying to organise the waiters for the party, I'd actually promised Draco a night of hot, steamy-"

"Okay!" Ron practically shouted, holding his hands up in surrender. "I get it! No need to elaborate!"

Harry blushed. "Right, well, obviously I failed to show up for said evening and Draco doesn't let anything go, as you can imagine."

"He does seem the type to seek revenge," Ron chuckled, albeit uncomfortably. "That doesn't explain the bird," he stated, his tone questioning Harry further on the subject.

Harry didn't answer his friend immediately. Instead he retrieved his office chair and placed it against his bookshelf, obviously intending to climb up to reach the uncooperative owl. "Draco has organised a weekend away for the two of us," Harry said eventually, as he climbed on to the chair. "And the bastard owled me the apparation coordinates with this damn owl! I bet he picked the stupid thing to deliver them _solely _based on its anti-social and _aggressive _temperament. OWW!" he yelped as he came toppling off the chair, landing hard on the ground. Harry had reached up to grab the note attached to the small owl's talon and the feisty thing gave him a sharp bite on his finger. He had gotten such a shock at the pain he'd instinctively yanked his hand back and lost his balance, falling to the ground.

"So you're willing to break your neck trying to get these coordinates, just for a bit of sex?" Ron asked in disbelief. He understood the lengths some people would go to for sex, but he was under the assumption that Harry and Draco were at it all the time.

"You don't understand," Harry sighed, rubbing his aching neck. "He has our _school uniforms_!"

Ron frowned, clearly very confused.

"Okay, let me put it into terms you'll understand," Harry suggested. "Imagine Hermione waiting for you in bed in her Hogwarts uniform; those knee-high socks pulled up all the way, her skirt a little too short to be decent and her tie loose with the buttons on her shirt undone a little too low, revealing not too much skin, but just enough to get you going."

Ron swallowed thickly and his cheeks pinked with lust.

"_That _is what I have waiting for me _right now_," Harry said seriously, but his eyes were bright and excited.

"Right then," Ron nodded, still uncomfortably aroused by the idea of his wife in her old uniform. "Let's get you laid!"

Harry smiled as Ron climbed up on to the chair that was still firmly sitting up against the bookshelf. The redhead reached up towards the owl and was given the same treatment as Harry; a sharp bite.

"OW! Blasted thing!" Ron hissed. "Right that's it!" he growled, pulling out his wand and hexing the bird frozen, so it couldn't bite him when he made his second grab for the note.

Ron grinned proudly as he climbed down from the chair, triumphant, with the note held securely in his hands. He handed it carefully over to Harry who squeaked out his thanks before opening it hurriedly; as promised, inside were apparation coordinates.

"Thanks, Ron!" he gushed. "I owe you big time!" he announced.

"I'll remember that," Ron laughed. "Go on! Get out of here and have a good weekend. I don't want to hear from you until Monday!"

"Oh don't you worry," Harry winked. "I'm staying in bed with Draco _all _weekend and this time it's going to be fun!"

* * *

As Harry entered the house Draco had rented for them in the Cornish countryside, he found it uncomfortably silent and wondered if he should call out to his lover.

"Hello?" he sang softly into the entry way. "Draco?"

Harry slipped inside carefully and smiled when he noticed, for the first time, his Gryffindor uniform folded neatly, waiting for him on a small table. There was a noted pinned to the front with two words of instruction: _'Wear this'_, it read.

Harry entered the house a little further to find the lounge room on his left pristine, but completely uninhabited and the kitchen to his right – which he found with further exploration – in a similar state. He smiled and glanced at the staircase just off the lounge room, he suspected that Draco must be waiting for him in an upstairs bedroom.

He changed out of his work clothes and into his old uniform, which sit fit surprisingly well – a fact he was more than pleased to discover. His skin tingled with anticipation at what was to come; whether it was part of the punishment, or something they genuinely didn't get around to, Harry wasn't sure, but his cock was well aware that he hadn't had sex for over a week now and it was ready to rectify that oversight.

Harry climbed up the stairs and poked his head into two empty rooms before he found his husband, dressed, as he expected, in his Slytherin uniform. Draco was curled up on his side on top of a large bed with a book lying open next to him, held limply in his right hand. Harry felt a rush of affection as he realized his lover had fallen asleep waiting for him to arrive and now he would have the pleasure of kissing him awake. He crept over to the bed and gently sat beside him on the edge of the mattress. Draco had his back to him and Harry slowly leaned over his body to see his lover's peaceful face.

"Draco, my love," he whispered tenderly into Draco's ear. He brushed his fingers through Draco's blonde locks and placed a soft trail of kisses along his jaw.

"Mmm, Harry?" Draco groaned sleepily. Draco turned in his arms to face him and he was quickly wrapped into a warm and loving embrace. "I missed you," he croaked, his mouth still dry with sleep. "What took you so long?"

"That bloody bird you sent, that's what," Harry growled lightly. "Damn thing bit me."

"Oh, baby, I'm sorry," Draco apologized with a laugh and he placed a small kiss on the end of the finger Harry presented as the afflicted limb.

"You look so hot in that uniform, Draco," Harry purred, keen to get his sleepy lover into a sexy mood. Harry fingered the edges of Draco's robes and bit his lip seductively as he explored how well they still fit his husband, even after all these years.

"So do you, my naughty Gryffindor," Draco laughed as he took in the strangely familiar sight of Harry in his rumpled red and gold lined robes. "This was a brilliant idea," he commended, referring to Harry's suggested 'walk down Memory Lane'.

Harry leaned down into his lover and buried his face into Draco's neck with a low growl as he imitated a Gryffindor lions roar. Draco laughed and playfully pushed Harry away. "Oh the things I would have done to you in this uniform!" Harry declared.

"Tell me then, lover," Draco challenged, sitting up to meet Harry's gaze. He ran his hands invitingly over his body from his chest down to his hips where they came to rest. "What would you have done to me?"

"I would have lured to you an empty classroom and grabbed you as you walked in, then I would have pinned you to the wall and kissed you until you were dizzy," Harry purred.

Draco groaned as Harry crushed their lips together, pushing him back down to the bed and holding him firmly. Their warm breath mingled through their kisses, filling the surrounding air with their combined flavours which only served as an aphrodisiac for them both. Harry crawled on to Draco's lithe frame, straddling his hips, and pulling his lips away for just long enough to have Draco whimpering for more, before roughly taking his mouth again.

"And what makes you think I would have let you do that?" Draco growled, ever defiant, when Harry has finished his assault on him.

"What makes you think you'd have had a choice?" Harry retorted with a smirk.

Draco laughed at this. He knew Harry was extremely worked up, having been neglected all week and his fiery, aggressive side was coming out. It was exactly what Draco needed, his passionate Gryffindor was here to claim him as his own.

"Go on then, what would you have done once you had me pinned and thoroughly kissed?" Draco asked, his tone teasing.

"I would have slowly unbuttoned your shirt to see what delightful abdominals you kept hidden underneath," Harry replied his voice teasing as his fingers deftly moved to do exactly as he had described. He started by loosening Draco's green and silver tie just enough to slip it out from underneath his collar, then he began sliding the small buttons out from their holes one at a time, moving downwards from Draco's neck. As he worked his way down, Harry roughly tugged the ends of the white shirt from their confines, trapped beneath Draco's trousers, so that the shirt could hang free and open, allowing Harry complete access to the soft, pale skin beneath it.

Harry gripped Draco's hips with both hands as he took in the incredible sight before him. Draco's eyes were bright with excitement and they looked at him hungrily as he bit down on his puffy, red lips. His chest was flawlessly on display, framed by his open shirt and his tie was draped lazily over his left nipple and fell down the side of his torso; he looked perfectly ruffled and ready for more.

Harry ran his flat, open palms up and down the length of Draco's bare chest, before descending on the pale flesh with his mouth. He kissed the silky skin just before it disappeared beneath the soft grey fabric of Draco's trousers, he moved his mouth up and sucked and kissed all around his navel, dipping his tongue inside and making Draco giggle. Draco hummed his approval as Harry continued his journey to bite and nibble his shoulders and around his nipples, delicately taking each in turn for a slow, hard suck.

Draco felt his arousal pushing on the inside of his trousers – he, too, had been feeling the strain of a sexless week – and he needed Harry's attention focused down there immediately. He demanded this attention through a series of loud moans and hard thrusts as Harry licked his way along his torso.

Harry dutifully obliged as he kissed and nibbled another burning trail back down to the top of Draco's pants. "You want me to undo your trousers, do you?" he asked cheekily.

"Mmhmm," Draco groaned, thrusting again.

"These trousers right here?" Harry asked again, hooking a finger underneath the top of his pants and snapping them back.

"Yes! These trousers!" Draco pleaded. "Take them off, Harry, please!"

With a small chuckle, Harry unzipped Draco's pants to find a thin layer of dark green satin creating a very sexy barrier between them; it was the thong Harry had bought Draco for his birthday to match the black one. Draco lifted his bottom off the bed for Harry to slide his pants down his long legs and slip them over his ankles.

Draco was quite a sight to behold and Harry had to forcibly remind himself that he was there to please Draco and not to get carried away with his own mounting arousal. He palmed the stretched green satin, earning himself a violent shiver and uncontrolled groan for his trouble, and he was pleased to see evidence of his husband's excitement staining the material restraining his favourite toy.

"Time to take these off, I think," Harry suggested, slipping two fingers beneath the elastic so that he was able to slip them off the same as he did Draco's trousers earlier.

Harry never grew tired of seeing Draco's cock, even after all these years; just the sight of it was enough to send Harry's nerves tingling and his blood pumping to his groin. Harry would often find himself banished from the bathroom if Draco was showering and needed to be somewhere because, if he was allowed to stay, it was possible neither of them would get anywhere.

Draco was perfectly sized, enough to fill Harry every time, not so much to hurt him and not so little that Harry would wonder if he was actually being fucked. It was smooth, long and beautifully pink when hard, like it was blushing with lust like the rest of Draco's flushed skin. Harry didn't bother with teasing his lover, he could see Draco was ready and he was too desperate to taste him to wait any longer. Harry kissed the head of his husband's beautiful cock two or three times before licking around the top and giving it a small suck. Draco groaned and shifted underneath him, clearly eager for more, but not wanting to rush the experience. Harry smiled to himself and leaned down to drag his tongue from the base of the shaft to the tip knowing he would be rewarded with a most pleasant reaction and he was; Draco gasped and physically arched up from the bed.

"Oh God, Harry," Draco exclaimed breathily and he reached down to tangle his hands into Harry's dark mane to encourage him onwards.

As usual, Harry needed very little encouragement and he sucked the head of Draco's member back into his mouth and Draco hummed at the immediate warmth he felt. He pulled away and licked up and down the side of the shaft before finally taking nearly half Draco's length into his warm, wet mouth. He pulled back and massaged his tongue along the underside of his husband's cock as he did so, swirling it round the head, before swallowing his length all over again. Each time he took Draco back into his mouth he opened his throat and swallowed more of his length until he was almost pressing his nose into Draco's pelvic bone.

The blonde shivered and groaned at the feelings enveloping him as Harry worked, he felt warmth in his stomach and the heat grew as it travelled closer to his groin, which he felt burning red hot with desire. Despite nearly drowning in all this lust, Draco still had enough conscious thought to be bothered by Harry's frustrating lack of nudity. He moved his hands from Harry's hair to the materials concealing his perfectly toned body, Draco grasped a handful of fabric on Harry's shoulder and began tugging it through his moans. Harry must have thought he was providing another form of encouragement because it only served to spur the Gryffindor on further.

"Mmm, Harry!" Draco shouted with a mixture of pleasure and annoyance. He tugged sharply upwards to indicate that he wished Harry's face to crawl back up to his own.

The heat of Harry's mouth left his dick and Draco couldn't hold in his regretful sigh, to which Harry smirked, but continued his journey along Draco's slender frame so their lips might meet again in another passionate kiss.

"I want you naked, Potter," Draco smirked. "But leave your tie and socks," he instructed.

"Hey!" Harry cried, sounding affronted. "That's Malfoy-Potter to you, Mister!" he finished with a naughty grin.

Draco just growled and launched himself onto Harry, who yelped as he was pushed backwards; their positions were reversed, but the situation was very similar to one they both found themselves in not too long ago. Draco pulled Harry's tie loose and yanked his shirt from his pants hurriedly, Draco thought Harry should have been naked long ago and he was not wasting any more time. Harry unzipped his own pants and kicked them off his legs while Draco struggled with the buttons on his shirt. Finally, after much struggle, Harry found himself in a similar state of undress as Draco and he exhaled sharply when he saw the predatory look in Draco's eyes as he descended on Harry's eagerly awaiting cock.

Harry thought he would literally sink into the mattress with pleasure at the rush of sensations he felt when Draco wrapped his soft pink lips around him. He had relieved himself quickly in the shower two days ago, but that never satisfied him as much as when Draco touched him. Draco kissed, licked and sucked at him until he quivered with pleasure, occasionally Draco would pull away to nibble at the inside of his thigh, and Harry felt his lust zing through his whole body.

"You're so sexy, baby," Draco purred, as he pulled away and sat up on his heels. "I need you to touch me too," he said, casually stroking himself.

Whether it was the look in Draco's eyes, the rawness of his swollen lips, or the sight of him sitting there stroking himself, but Harry wasn't even a _little _disappointed at the request. He smiled excitedly and Draco crawled over to him and turned, leaning on his side so Harry had unobstructed access to his cock and he to Harry's. They took each other again into their mouths and the sensation of sucking while being sucked only intensified the whole experience.

The two young men had been together for so long they both knew which buttons to press, when, where and how hard to press them to elicit certain reactions. Both had been craving this all week and both were eager to give in to the mounting excitement they felt at the other's touch, so neither held back.

Harry felt Draco's mouth vibrate as he moaned around him and he felt the pressure building within him as his lover's wet tongue massaged his cock, Harry groaned around Draco and the subsequent humming seemed to be the final push Draco needed. Harry heard him cry out before feeling him give one last hard suck; Draco's cock swelled in his mouth and exploded, flooding him with a tangy sweetness that Harry swallowed right down. Seeming to know he was close, Draco took up bobbing his head back and forth while Harry gave a last few thrusts into him before releasing himself into Draco's warm mouth.

Draco sighed with fatigue as he turned to join Harry the right way up on the bed. "That was soo good," he gasped with a tired laugh.

"Oh yeah," Harry agreed, smiling with contentment. "Come here, sweetie," he requested, holding his arms open waiting for Draco to fill them. The blonde contentedly crawled into the embrace and they snuggled down together, closing his eyes, finally relaxed after a long, hard week.

* * *

Draco awoke to warm slippery fingers pressing firmly on his upper back, moving in a circular motion, kneading his tense muscles loose and relaxing his whole physique. He groaned with pleasure as Harry hit a spot right between his shoulder blades that had his eyes rolling into the back of his head and his whole body relax. Draco could smell the strong sweet scent of artificial strawberries and he could feel the oil warming his muscles into submission as Harry worked his hands all over his back.

"I knew there was a reason I married you," Draco blissfully sighed into his pillow.

"Nothing to do with my good looks, charm and social connections?" Harry quipped.

"Just those magic hands," Draco replied. "A little lower, darling husband," he instructed with a smirk that Harry could hear in his tone.

Harry obliged and his slick hands slipped easily over Draco's waist and down to his lower back where he continued to work his fingers into Draco's flesh, roughly loosening his tight muscles. He worked up and down Draco's back and over his shoulders for nearly thirty minutes until Draco was putty in his hands; the blonde deity had practically melted into the bedding.

"Turn over, baby," Harry whispered.

Draco moaned in protest, but eventually turned his body so he could see Harry looming over him. Draco's eyes were glazed over as he drifted through a thick fog of physical stimulation and pleasurable sensations. Being treated to such an intense back massage so closely after an intense sexual release, had Draco wondering if his body could cope with much more of this seduction Harry seemed to have planned.

Draco gasped as he felt Harry's oil slicked hands wrap around his semi-erect cock and he knew immediately that even if Harry pleasured him into an early grave, he wouldn't care one iota. Draco felt Harry pump his hand up and down sending pleasant tingles shooting down his legs and alerting his brain to the need for more blood in the lower half of his body. After so long together, Harry was able to seduce him into almost anything and there were several occasions that evidenced that very fact, most often, though, Harry wanted only to seduce him into passionately fucking him; this was one of those occasions. As he felt his temperature rise and his breath shorten while Harry stroked him expertly, he saw the triumphant smirk on his lover's face and the sharp look in his vivid green eyes that told Draco that Harry wanted to be fucked and he was certain he was going to get it.

_Smug bastard,_ Draco thought. _He was going to get it alright. _

Draco released an animalistic growl as he pushed Harry back off his cock and onto his back, beside him on the bed. Draco crawled on top of him, straddling his hips and pressing their cocks together, before Harry really had time to register his change in position. Harry's head dropped heavily onto the pillow behind him as he felt Draco's groin press against him.

"What do you want me to do to you, Harry?" Draco asked, rolling his hips into the Gryffindor. Both men were still wearing their old ties and Draco thought Harry looked so fuckable in that tie with his hair all ruffled that he almost thought of just getting right to it rather than making him beg. Almost.

"You know what I want," Harry grinned; he didn't want to beg for it, Draco knew.

"Do I?" he asked feigning innocence.

"I want _you,_" Harry replied, thrusting up into Draco so that a wave of desire washed over them both.

"You want me to what?" he insisted.

Harry laughed, as he realised Draco was going to make him say it. "I want you to slide that gorgeous dick of yours into my arse and show me how well we fit together," he purred, lifting his face up to Draco's and stealing a brief and tender kiss.

Draco smiled. Harry could still make his heart jump with the smallest loving gesture. "Anything for you, my angel," he whispered before leaning into another kiss.

Draco kissed Harry breathless, making the brunette gasp into his mouth as he stroked him into a frenzied state. Once he was satisfied that Harry was suitably aroused, he reached over to the bedside table where he had stowed away his sexy weekend goodies, including a tub of Harry's favourite lubricant.

Draco dipped the index and middle fingers on his right hand into the slippery substance and Harry instinctively pulled his knees up to his chest, giving Draco the access he required. He rubbed the clear substance around Harry's entrance, slowly slipping inside further each time as he lubricated the tight channel; Harry purred at the feel of his preparation. As Draco's fingers gained more entry he began to scissor them apart each time he pulled out and, once his lover felt significantly looser, he added a third finger. Draco's long slender fingers reached deep inside Harry touching him in all the right places, making him tremble. Harry reached down with his hands to touch his husband anywhere he could reach him, the sensations and emotions he felt were so intense they were pulling his mind away from conscious thought and he needed to grip Draco somehow to anchor him to the moment.

Draco took Harry's movement as a sign to proceed further and he removed his sticky fingers to dip them back into the lubricant and grease his cock, before wiping his fingers clean using the end of the bed sheet they were laying on. Draco leaned over his husband, placing his hands either side of Harry's shoulders, to claim another kiss before continuing. Sitting back up, Draco grabbed Harry's left ankle and pushed it back before leaning into him with his groin and using his free hand to position his cock just right.

"Deep breath," Draco instructed with a grin and Harry inhaled deeply before releasing it again. As he breathed out Draco pushed himself inside and Harry took half his length easily, making them both groan in satisfaction. Draco pushed deeper inside as Harry until he was fully sheathed and he paused to let Harry adjust around him.

The brunette opened his eyes and rewarded Draco with a brilliant grin. "Perfect," he sighed, before shifting slightly under him. "Don't torture me, love," he moaned.

With an airy chuckle, Draco began to move, sliding in and out with small movements to start of with, before he allowed himself to pick up the pace. He gripped Harry's ankles to help steady and balance himself as he thrust back and forth. Harry's face was most fascinating to watch; he alternated between pursing his lips and crinkling his brow in concentration, to relaxing his facial muscles completely and letting his eyelashes flutter like butterfly wings, to gazing back at Draco with those otherworldly green eyes and smiling with happiness beyond that of sexual contentment. It was with this last look on his face that Harry spoke again, breaking the string of grunts they released between them.

"Let's swap," he suggested. "I want to be on top."

Draco nodded and smiled softly. "Anything you want, baby," he said, repeating his earlier sentiment. Harry was being very loving, he had obviously missed Draco today; riding him from above was Harry's most affectionate position because it was from this angle that they could have the most tender contact.

They repositioned themselves; Harry climbed over Draco's hips and Draco felt his heart swell – as he watched Harry sink down on to him, he thought that he couldn't imagine a more perfect sight; the love of his life demonstrating his devotion through this act of bodily worship. What could be more natural? What could be more beautiful?

Harry leaned his face down towards Draco as he pushed back. Draco had his hands on either side of Harry's hips guiding him down gently. Harry was known for getting lost in the passion of the moment, impaling himself to quickly and getting hurt; being the protective husband he was, Draco didn't like to give Harry complete control in situations like this.

"Oh God," Harry moaned as he was again filled; he released several deep Earthly groans from his chest and his cheeks flushed red as he sank lower.

When he was full once more, Harry relaxed and draped himself over Draco's chest, snuggling in. Draco pressed three chaste kisses onto Harry's temple before he was gifted with the Gryffindor's mouth. They licked at each other's lips and tongues and Harry slowly began to move, rising and falling evenly, getting himself into a smooth careful rhythm.

After a few minutes Harry sat up, pulling away from his lover to access his own neglected cock. As he stroked himself – Draco's hands still guiding his rising and falling motions – he let his head loll back and, with his eyes closed, he lost himself to the sensations of his building climax. He began to pant harder and his moans and gasps were no longer within his control. With his husband's name on his lips, he crashed over the edge, making a mess of Draco's chest as he did. Harry carelessly collapsed on top of his husband and they were both soon as sticky as each other.

"How are you doing there, Gorgeous?" Draco asked sounding amused.

"Just gimme a sec," Harry mumbled almost incoherently into Draco's shoulder. Draco just laughed and wrapped his arms around Harry's back.

Harry's breathing slowed, along with his racing pulse, and his body temperature was starting to return to normal. As he felt himself begin to recover, Harry teasingly wiggled his bottom which was still full with Draco's cock. "Your turn," he whispered into Draco's ear before claiming his lips again and starting to pump up and down.

Draco moaned loudly his approval of Harry's actions and he felt his temperature rising quickly back to where it had been previously. The couple continued to kiss fervently while they made love, occasionally Harry would pull away to nibble at Draco's neck so they could both refill their lungs.

It wasn't long before Draco was gasping into Harry's mouth urging him to pump harder, move faster, and with a rough grunt Draco came forcefully inside his spouse who continued to move until he was sure Draco had ridden out his climax.

Harry rolled off his husband with a contented sigh and cuddled into him. "That was fantastic," he purred, still awash with post-coital afterglow.

"Yes, it was brilliant," Draco wholeheartedly agreed. "Now perhaps _that_ is why I married you," he teased.

"I have many qualities," Harry replied casually.

"Yes, but right now you and your qualities are extremely sticky," Draco retorted, making a face.

"So are you!" Harry was quick to point out. "Shower?" he suggested.

"Absolutely," Draco agreed as he sat up and started to move off the bed.

"Can I wash you?" Harry asked with a naughty grin. Draco rarely let Harry wash him because he lacked the patience for Harry's long, drawn out methods.

"Okay, but no funny business," Draco warned circling his arms around Harry's waist. "I'm spent until _at least_ tomorrow morning! Understand?"

* * *

Well, there you have it! Hope it wasn't too dirty for you!

Lex, once again, Happy Birthday!

Don't forever to review!


End file.
